


Ruby's Personal Cheerleader(Yuri/Cheer TF)

by MirageSand



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 7





	Ruby's Personal Cheerleader(Yuri/Cheer TF)

It was another day at Beacon Academy, and Weiss was carrying around a heavy box. She let out a huff as she slowly carried it into her dorm room. It was an important package of experimental dust created by her family's company. Weiss wasn't worried about damaging it herself, naturally she was the pinnacle of grace and skill, this was nothing for her. But she wanted to get it to her room before that clumsy dolt Ruby showed up, who knows what could happen with this experimental dust. Weiss still recalled how Ruby blew her up the first time they met, and she had no intent of having that occur once more

"HIYA WEISS!" The heiress' fears were almost immediately justified as the excitable little imp appeared out of nowhere from behind simply to greet her partner in huntressing. "WHATCHA GOT THERE?!"

Weiss was so shocked that she jumped up, letting go of the box for a moment. She panicky caught it right before it hit the ground, letting out a sigh of relief. "Ruby you careless fool, this is a crate of experimental dust. It must be handled with the upmost care, do not disturb me while I bring it to my room. And keep your clumsy hands away from it,:

Perhaps Weiss would have been better off simply lying about the contents, as now Ruby was very interested about the box. "Experimental dust?" Ruby asked as she peered over the girl's shoulder. "What kind of experimental dust?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, how could one girl be so obnoxious and overloaded with faults. "If you absolutely must know, it is designed to help loosen up the mind and make it more suggestible."

"Suggestible?" she asked, not quite following. "What does that mean again?"

Weiss tapped her finger in frustration. "It means that they will end up doing whatever you tell them too or think whatever they are told is true. Not that this experimental dust is refined enough to likely be fully suggestible with no resistance. Still Ruby it wouldn't hurt you to study up for once. "

The younger girl could only roll her eyes. Weiss obviously just had to lecture her whenever she could. "Hey, it's not my fault they don't teach us important vocabulary words here!" Ruby huffed with her cutest pout. "But isn't that just a bunch of fancy words for mind control dust? Isn't that a little, uh...unsafe?"

Weiss sighed, she was never going to get through to that girl at this rate. "Well that's why it's experimental, it needs to undergo lots of testing before its finished. An uneducated fool like you wouldn't understand the potential of such a creation." Weiss smugly stated before trying to walk off with her box.

The young girl's pout only intensified at her partner's harsh words. What she wouldn't do for a little respect from the stuffy ice queen. "Hey, I'll let you know that I'm plenty-" Ruby's defense of her own intelligence was cut short thanks to a lose shoelace that she forgot about. She knew she was forgetting something, but it was too late once she began tumbling forward, taking wise down with her. "WHOOPS!" And with Weiss fell the box she was protecting, gravity wasting little time causing it to crash towards the ground.

"Ruby you idi-" Weiss began to shout as she fell over before the box hit the ground causing it to break apart and covering Weiss in the experimental dust. Weiss stood up with a very angry and frustrated expression as she tried to wipe off the dust off of her. "Great, this is exactly why I was trying to avoid you, how can you be such a klutz. Now I am covered in the stuff, my family is going to be furious at me and it's all your fault Ruby!"

"H-Hey, don't yell at me!" Ruby whined, even if it was genuinely her fault. She was just so tired over Weiss constantly disrespecting her that she finally hit her breaking point. "You distracted me just as I was gonna tie my boots and then you were all mean to me and you're still mean to me and it isn't fair!"

Weiss was about to yell more at Ruby and argue with her but when she tried to raise her voice loudly, she just couldn't get herself to do it. Her head was aching a bit, distracting her from doing it. "This whole situation is giving me a headache. I will save your lecture for another time, I am too exhausted to yell at you more. I think I am going to go take a shower and clean off." The white haired heiress flipped her hair and huffed as she headed towards the bathroom.

Huh. Ruby was genuinely surprised Weiss just stopped yelling at her. Usually she'd go off on an extremely long rant berating her for existing, but that was just weak. All the same, she got back onto her feet and followed after her disgruntled partner. "H-Hey, I'm sorry!" she insisted as she trailed behind. "But you were still being super mean to me! Maybe you should apologize too!"

Weiss froze in place as Ruby said those words, the mere thought of apologizing to Ruby for her own mistakes was incredulous to the smug heiress. But still her body was trembling, Weiss figured she could at least offer an apology just this once, if only to get Ruby off her back. "A-alright, I am sorry Ruby for yelling at you. I will try to be more gentle in my lecturing next time." She wasn't that genuine in her apology, but still it felt like a load off her shoulders to say it at least.

Once more, Ruby was left speechless. For Weiss to genuinely apologize was something new entirely. There was no previous data regarding it. And all she really had to do was suggest it. Suggest...oooooooooh. Ruby's eyes began to rapidly blink as she put two and two together (four). Was it the dust making Weiss follow whatever she said? She supposed there was only way to find out. "Well...good," she replied, folding her arms while maintaining a cute pout. "I accept your apology. But, uh...you should really smile more too."

Weiss rolled her eyes, how did she end up being the one getting lectured by Ruby on how to act. Though before she knew it, her glossy lips had curled into a slight smile. "Fine, fine, I will try it more Ruby. Now can I please get to my shower, I don't want my clothes getting ruined." Weiss was too annoyed with the whole situation to put together what was happening right now unlike the less intelligent girl in front of her.

Okay, that pretty much proved it! Weiss would never smile on command. She hardly ever smiled at all unless it was out of pride or putting on airs for teachers. Weiss was totally under the control of that mind control dust! Ruby had to stop herself from squealing with mischievous glee at the prospect of having control over her usually aloof partner. "Are you sure you need a shower, though?" she suggested with a wide wide grin. "You look fine to me!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Ruby's strange statement. "Well a lady should always keep herself as clean and beautiful as possible. Someone who is not an heiress may not understand, but as a Schnee I have high standards to contend myself. I suppose I may look fine, and the dust should mostly clean up by the wind..." She thought carefully for a moment, perhaps she didn't look too bad, but what about her clothes. "Umph, I suppose I can wait for a bit, my clothes are probably done for anyway."

"Yeah, you look fine with all that dust on ya!" Ruby happily beamed as she wrapped her arm around Weiss, holding her in close. Seemed so long as she had the dust on her side, she could make Weiss think whatever she wanted and believe it was her own idea. Perhaps it was wrong to take advantage of that, but it was way too much fun not to! "Now, maybe wanna do something together old buddy ole pal of mine?"

Weiss paused for a moment to think before slowly nodding her head. "Well after what a mess things have been today I could use something to relax and de-stress. You may not be my first or even second choice for someone to spend time with, but being with my teammate could increase the efficiency of our teamwork." She noted while crossing her arms in a haughty fashion. "Perhaps we can have some tea or have a study session together."

Ruby frowned, not exactly high on either idea. But the thought of tea time did cause her to brighten up with the thought of other possibilities. "Oooh, if we have tea, can we have cookies too?" she asked excitedly, all but bouncing up and down. "In fact, we could probably just skip the tea and have cookies!"

Weiss let out a sigh, Ruby's energy and enthusiasm was so exhausting sometime. "Fine, we can have some cookies. I think I might be low on tea anyway, so perhaps it would be prudent to save it for another time. Just stop bouncing up and down like that." The snowy heiress headed off to go get the cookies ready, at least it would be some alone time for a bit.

Ruby simply waited on her bed, happily kicking her feet as she waited for her sweet reward. Though, admittedly, part of her was starting to wonder if maybe what she was doing was wrong. Perhaps she should come clean to Weiss and maybe get her to wash off the dust affecting her mind...

Before Ruby could think anymore on that subject, Weiss came back holding a plate of hot cookies, the sweet tasty scent filling up the air. "Alright Ruby here they are. Please don't scarf through them and eat carefully with proper manners. I don't want to clean up crumbs everywhere and I know you won't help do any cleaning."

And with that one single whiff, Ruby was immediately snapped out of her self-reflection and left drooling like mad at the perfectly prepared batch of cookies. "Rich people cookies..." she muttered before wasting little time scarfing them down one, sometimes two at a time. Despite Weiss' warnings, crumbs were indeed set flying everywhere as she munched them all with reckless abandon.

Weiss looked on in horror for a moment before just resigning to a sigh, she didn't know why she had agreed to giving Ruby cookies, she knew this was going to be the outcome all along. Weiss wasn't a big fan of cookies but she did go through the effort of making them, so having one might not be so bad. She gently picked one up, daintily and slowly eating it.

Taking a brief reprieve from her cookie gluttony, Ruby looked over at her partner's very reluctant nibbling and frowned. How could someone not just love cookies? Especially ones she made that were amazing? "C'mon, no need to be so dainty, Weiss!" the girl laughed. "I know you love cookies as much as me! Don't hold yourself back!" She always did want a cookie-loving partner in crime.

"I am no glutton like you Ruby, I am a well mannered lady." Weiss replied before taking another nibble, suddenly the cookie tasted a thousand times better than before. "Hmmm well it isn't half bad..." She took a slightly larger bite, and once again it tasted more delicious. Weiss couldn't help but let out a pleased noise as she chewed. "In fact its good... very good." She finished up the rest of the cookie in one bite, letting it melt in her mouth pleasurably. "Mmmm, I mean I did bake it myself so of course it is marvelous. I suppose I can enjoy the results of my incredible Schnee cooking talent." Weiss took another cookie, eating it down quickly, before grabbing another. Each cookie was better than the last, and with each one she was getting more messy. Weiss was embarrassed to see how her manners were slipping but that was soon overshadowed by the cookie frenzy she lost herself in. Crumbs flew everywhere as she indulged in her gluttony, shoving multiple into her mouth. "Cwookies are jush so wonder-gulp-ful! A true delight!"

Ruby's grin only grew wider as she watched her friend slip more and more into cookie gluttony. Her eyes were practically sparkling as the crumb count rose. "Aren't they?" she asked dreamily before proceeding to chow down on a few more yourself. "You'rsh sho good at schmaking these!"

Weiss nodded her head as she chowed down on the cookies. "tshanks Ruby, ish a lot of swork schamking them jush right!" She enjoyed getting to brag more about herself while consuming her favoruite snack in the whole world. With two girls eating at such a frenzied pace, it wasn't long before the cookies were all gone, leaving one very embarrassed Weiss. "I-I can't believe how unladylike my snacking etiquette was, I just can't help it when delicious cookies are involved..."

Ruby simply laughed before wrapping her arms around Weiss beaming the same doofy smile as she pulled her close. "Hey, no judgments here!" she giggled. "You were amazing munching down those cookies. And you made them so perfectly! You shouldn't have any shame."

Weiss's red blushing face began to slowly return to normal. "Thank you Ruby, I shall keep that in mind. I suppose no one but you saw me doing it anyway, so no real harm." She stated, calming herself. "Well Ruby you seem even more touchy than usual, even for normal your mood seems quite high."

"What can I say, I'm loving this new side of you, Weiss!" the girl giggled. "Don't act like you don't love it!"

Weiss went right back to blushing as she turned her face from Ruby. "Fine, it's not the worst thing in the world I admit. It is kinda nice getting a big hug from someone every now and again. At least if its you..."

Ruby didn't even mean to trigger Weiss with her words, but she could not deny how nice they made her. In retaliation, she wrapped both her arms around the girl squeezing the uptight heiress with all her might. "Aaaaaaw~!" she squealed with delight. "Thanks Weiss!"

Weiss blushed a bit more before softly smiling, accepting the big hug and enjoying the warmth of Ruby's body against her own. "I-it's nothing really. Don't let a little bit of praise get too much to your head Ruby."

"Aw, but I love hearing praise for me!" she laughed as she continued snuggling against her buddy. "You should do it more!"

Weiss felt a tingle up her spine, her mind racing to find some praise for the girl she constantly lectured. "Hmmmm well you may be loud and incredibly energetic but you do always have a positive attitude and lots of enthusiasm. And while you may be overly passionate about weapons I must admit you possess quite the knowledge base about them..."

Such kind words from Weiss were making Ruby's face as red as her namesake. It was nice to finally be recognized for her talents! Still, she couldn't help but notice the backhanded nature of them. "Oh, c'mon!" she exclaimed while still maintaining her blissful smile. "Praise me without the insults, please!"

Weiss trembled even more like her true nature was trying to fight back from the inside, but still she obeyed the suggestion. "You are skilled at deftly wielding your unique weapon, are incredibly swift, not to mention you have great taste when it comes to favorite snacks. " Saying the words actually made Weiss feel a bit better

Now that was more like it! Ruby continued to hug her friend, nuzzling against her as she felt the warmest of fuzzies. This new Weiss was definitely an improvement! "Aw, thanks~!" she cheered before giving the girl a playful peck on the cheek. "You're pretty nice too!"

Weiss's face went even more bright red at the sudden and unexpected kiss, not that she minded... "W-well thank you Ruby... It's only natural, after all I am a Schnee woman, I excel in all areas!"

"Including being besties?" Ruby teased as she finally let go, though her smile never wavered.

"Hmmpgh but of course. Who would want a best friend that isn't a Schnee like me?" Weiss proudly stated, though she felt a bit dejected from Ruby ending the hug.

"Gosh, just hearing that makes me feel so pumped!" Ruby exclaimed, excitedly raising her fist in the air. "You're super good at praising me. Maybe you ought to be a cheerleader!" It was an innocent, accidental suggestion that neither girl could have realized the consequences of.

Weiss's eyes widened at the suggestion, a seed now planted inside her heart waiting to slowly blossom. "A cheerleader...well naturally a popular girl like me would excel in such a role. The crowd wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off of my beauty, and my presence would fill them with hope. It's a bit gaudy in terms of dress and behavior but I suppose being a cheerleader does sound almost fun... in theory anyway..."

"Yeah, you'd be an amazing cheerleader!" Ruby laughed, lost in the idea herself. Just the thought of Weiss in a short skirt and pom poms cheering her on was hilarious to think about! The thought was so much fun that she sorta just forgot that she was influencing Weiss' thought process. "Maybe you could even be my personal cheerleader! You'd be so adorable, you'd be tough to share!"

Suddenly Weiss began to imagine herself dressed up as a skimpy cheerleader and cheering for Ruby. It was such a ludicrous thought, she was an heiress, so above such a silly girl like Ruby, even if Weiss did see her as quite a buddy now. It was almost an humilating thought... and yet the image frozen in her mind almost felt right in a way... but that couldn't be. How could it be right to cheer for Ruby? To endlessly praise her... a big smile plastered on her face as she told Ruby how amazing she was again and again and again...

"It's certainly an interesting thought... But I mean one would have to be incredibly fortunate to have one of such status and prestige as myself cheering them on, and only them on..." Weiss just couldn't understand why the thought made her all tingly...

"Oh come on, don't flatter yourself!" Ruby giggled as she pat her new buddy on the back. "Who'd be more worthy than me? You were just talking about how awesome I was!"

"You are pretty awesome and cool Ruby, that is true. I suppose finding anyone more worthy of cheering on would be practically impossible..." Weiss trailed off in thought. "N-not that I want to be a cheerleader or anything, why I don't even have a uniform or the like.

"Awww, stop, you're embarrassing me~!" Ruby giggles as she once more gave her friend a tight hug around her waist. "But also don't stop, I'm loving this! And I'm sure you could be a cheerleader if you wanted. You're great at sewing, after all." Weiss had mended a few of Ruby's clothes after some particularly messy scuffles before, after all.

Weiss beamed at the big and wonderful hug, and seeing Ruby being so happy from all the praise filled her with joy too. Something about making Ruby joyous was just so lovely to Weiss, she just had to continue. " You shouldn't be embarrassed Ruby, after all you really are spectacular. Even a Schnee like me can hardly compare to your incredible wonder! I can assure that you will be a legendary huntress in no time at all!"

"And you are certainly quite right about the sewing. It would be fun to give it a shot later and test my skills. I need to think up a design though, the colors are obvious, an elegant snowy white with refined royal blue accents." Weiss already had multiple possible designs flowing throughout her mind

Influenced by dust or not, Weiss' praises were making Ruby feel giddier than anything else. Sure, her teachers or her dad or Yang could praise her all they wanted, but to hear such high praises from a beautiful heiress like Weiss was something else! It was like heaven to her and she could not help herself from getting even more. "You flatterer!" she laughed while waving her hand. "And c'mon, don't you think that aesthetic is a little old for ya? You should try my colors for once! Black and red are very slimming."

Just the thought of wearing Ruby's colors was making Weiss's heart start to race. She couldn't believe she hadn't even thought about it before. "White is rather old fashioned, trying something new would be marvelous. And you certainly make black and red look so slimming and flattering Ruby! Why I don't know if I will be able to pull them off even half as well as you do!"

"Oh well...I suppose I can't argue with that!" the girl giggled rather bashfully, her face red like roses as she cupped her mouth. "I'm pretty much the cutest thing in the world, aren't I?"

"That's practically a fact, even with all my knowledge I can't imagine anything more cute right now." Weiss admitted with a lovely smile. "To be perfectly frank, I feel quite a bit envious of you right now."

"Why thank you, that's..." Ruby paused as her brain actually processed what the always vain and egotistical Weiss Schnee just said of her. "...wait what?"

Weiss herself was a bit taken back for a second, she only said what came to mind, it was natural to say wasn't it? "I was just saying I envy your beauty and aesthetic charm. It's quite enchanting, there is just something about it, even if I can't place my finger on it..."

"My winning personality?" Ruby asked, catching a pose with her hand underneath her chin and flashing a playful wink.

Weiss felt her heart skip a beat from the sight of Ruby's incredibly cute pose and her adorable wink. It was so overwhelming she was just left stunned for a moment. "... just so incredible... I guess you know better than me..."

Ruby simply giggled before proceeding to push out her chest and run her hand through her hair like she'd seen many a movie character do to look sexy. "I suppose so~" she cooed playfully. It slowly dawned on her that she was still controlling Weiss, but she was having so much fun right now that it simply didn't matter. She was eating all this attention up and it was a wonderful change of pace to have Weiss fawning over her. Not to mention she was so much cuter this way~

One could easily tell how awestruck Weiss was just by the look in her eyes. She instinctively leaned a bit forward so that she could soak up more of Ruby's beauty, to get a much better look at it. It took her a couple moments to compose herself enough to gather any thoughts together. "I forgot another incredible thing about you Ruby. Unlike me, you are quite gifted in a certain area fora girl your age." The snow haired heiress couldn't help but stare at Ruby's bossom with her pushing it out.

"Oh come on, don't act like you're not gifted as well, Weiss," Ruby remarked as she returned to a more natural position before sitting down on her bed, happily kicking her feet about. "You're really gifted at complimenting me for one!"

Weiss blushed brightly, as a natural protege she was very used to praise. But getting it from Ruby just felt different, it felt so rewarding. "O-oh thank you Ruby. I am simply skilled at telling the truth after all."

"Apparently!" Ruby giggled back with that adorable radiant smile of hers. "You're quite adorable whenever you do~"

Weiss squirmed a bit, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Y-you really think so Ruby? I don't think anyone has ever called me adorable before, that describes you a lot more than me..."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're not cute too!" Indeed, Weiss was being positively adorable in her embarrassed state. It took everything inside of her not to want to hug her until she lost breath. That said, she then pat the area next to her on the bed. "C'mon, sit with me!"

Weiss's face went even redder but her smile got even bigger. "Oh stop it Ruby, you are too much." When Ruby patted the bed, Weiss practically ran right to it, sitting down nice and close to Ruby.

"You certainly seem excited!" the girl laughed as she looked across from her partner, their faces but inches apart from each other. Happy Weiss was even more adorable up close! Ah, it just made Ruby's heart soar. "That eager to sit with me?"

Ruby's wasn't the only one who heart was soaring, seeing Ruby's cute and bright face up close almost made Weiss faint. She could hardly believe just how adorable her partner was. "W-w-well I ummm... I s-suppose a bit...i-in a manner of speaking..."

"C'mon, don't be so shy about it!" she laughed as she pat her friend on the back. "If you want to say something, say it!"

Weiss took a moment to breath in deeply. "I wanted to say that I am very excited and happy to sit with my incredible and amazing partner, and seeing you so happy."

"Aaaaaw..." Ruby gently smiled, blushing lightly but hardly embarrassed. It honestly felt amazing being praised this hard. She genuinely didn't want it start. "Thanks, partner~" She then leaned forward and gave Weiss a much deserved peck on the cheek. "I like seeing you happy too!"

Getting kissed on the cheek by Ruby overloaded Weiss's brain with joy for a little bit. It was a miracle she didn't fall right over in her total daze. "That makes me very happy to hear Ruby, and thank you for the kiss, it felt just incredible. You must be wearing some really lovely lipgloss I imagine."

Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment or just how adorable this shameless version of Weiss was, but Ruby couldn't help but escalate. She'd never seen Weiss as more than a friend before, but that was before she became so perfect and started complimenting her. Right now, she was her favorite person in the world and she could tell Weiss reciprocated the feeling. So, she found her lips curling into a smirk. "Want to find out?"

Weiss could hardly believe what she heard, at first she wondered if she heard Ruby wrong. I mean it just sounded like such a dream, how could she be so lucky to receive such a gift? "O-of course I would love to!"

The smirk on Ruby's face only grew larger as she leaned even closer towards Weiss, their faces now mere centimetres from each other. "Then kiss me~"

Weiss's lips quivered as she began to pucker them. She was just so nervous, she wanted to do this perfectly, this was going to be her first kiss after all. Plus it was going to be with Ruby! Weiss hoped she applied her lipstick perfectly today as she leaned forward and kissed Ruby right on the lips, her mind instantly overwhelmed as she could taste Ruby's sweet, sweet lips. She was kissing Ruby, she was really kissing Ruby... Weiss just couldn't believe it...

Honestly, Ruby wasn't sure what came over her either. It was just so much fun playing with Weiss and she was so cute and Weiss was always cute and she just couldn't stop herself and...it simply didn't matter. None of it mattered. She was kissing Weiss on those gorgeous red lips of hers. Her sweet, adorable Weiss~! She more than happily returned the favor, even wrapping her arm around the girl so she could lean in closer.

Weiss squirmed happily as Ruby wrapped her arms around her waist. It felt so marvelous being in Ruby's arms, like it was right where she belonged. Weiss was having a hard time thinking of a better place to be, it was so comforting, all her worries melting away. Not to mention how incredible a kisser Ruby was! Weiss wished she could be as good as her, still she could see the happy glint in Ruby's eyes and that was the best thing to Weiss. Something in her just wanted nothing more than to make Ruby the happiest girl in the world.

It was a good while before Ruby finally let go, a trail of spit connecting their lips until it broke off. The two girls were left simply staring at each other with warm, contented smiles. It was one of the most magical moments of Ruby's life and she had no intentions of making it end any time soon. "Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?" she finally managed to ask with an adorable giggle.

"Of course it was! Ruby, you are just the best kisser in the entire world, I felt like I was in heaven the entire time!" Weiss said out energetically, swooning over the cutie in front of her. "You made me so happy Ruby, and I want to make you even happier! The happiest girl in the entire world!' Weiss giggled cutely as she basked being in Ruby's wonderful presence

"Ooooh, you're too nice to me~!" Ruby happily giggled, her face red like roses as she looked away. "Gosh, you're just so cute and supportive now! At this rate, you ought to be my cheerleader!"

Weiss's eyes lit up the moment she heard that, in a moment she felt like she had finally found her true purpose. "Ruby that sounds just perfect!" She let out with such enthusiasm. "What better way for me to support you all the time, to always keep you happy and let everyone know just how amazing you truly are! Cheering you on is a dream come true Ruby!" Weiss was swooning just thinking about it, her face as flushed as Ruby's

The red Rose was left staring back at her new girlfriend with equally sparkling eyes. It was like she'd just unlocked the greatest gift of all: a beautiful girlfriend ready to feed her ego! While also feeding her cookies, of course. "I...I would love that..." she muttered, almost at a loss for words.

Weiss squealed out with joy, before jumping forward to hug her girlfriend so tightly. "That makes me so happy Ruby! Then it's settled, I am going to become your cheerleader, I just know its what I was meant to be all along! I want everyone to know how great you are, and how much I love you Ruby."

"Then I guess it's official!" Ruby happily giggled as she hugged back. "From now on, you'll be my personal cheerleader girlfriend!" She happily enjoyed the moment of being snug against her new partner before realizing something. "Oh! We might need to get you a new cheerleader outfit!"

Weiss excitedly nodded her head n agreement. "Of course! I can't be a cheerleader without a cheerleader outfit! Oh it needs to be just perfect! Every fiber of it needs to show off my support and love for you! Plus I need to look as cute as possible in it as well~"

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for you, ya big cutie~" she laughed before leaning over and giving the girl a peck on the cheek.

Weiss giggled gleefully, it felt so wonderful being kissed by her marvelous girlfriend. "Thanks Ruby! I am going to sew the perfect cheerleader outfit to wear for you, that way I can be the cheerleader you rightfully deserve!"

One week later...

Humming filled the room as Ruby finished brushing her hair before looking in the mirror. Perfect as always! Hair was done, teeth were brushed, dress was creased, and everything appeared to be in order. Oh! But there was one essential thing she almost forgot. "Oh Weiss~!" she practically sang. "You ready yet?"

"As always Ruby!"Weiss said with an excited giggle before opening the door to come in, revealing how she looked. Weiss was clad in a red and black cheerleader uniform, with the word "RUBY" written on the front of the top. Her hands were carrying matching pom poms and her lips were a gorgeous ruby red. Even her hair had been dyed from white to black with red tips, it made her look like she had been given a total Ruby Rose makeover. Weiss struck a sexy pose, wiggling her frilly miniskirt before beginning her cheer. "Ruby Rose is our girl! She's so fast she will leave you in a whirl! Adorable and cute she's just the best! So strong and heroic it's not contest! Gooooooooooooooo Ruby!"

"Wow!" Ruby wasted little time running up and hugging her girlfriend before giving her an elongated smooch on the mouth. Once they separated, she now had a fair amount of lipstick on her own lips. "Your cheers are only getting better, babe!"

Weiss smiled widely, getting kissed by her beloved Ruby never got old to her, in fact each kiss only seemed sweeter. "Oh thank you Ruby! I practice nonstop so they will just be perfect for you! I just let my passion and love flow, and it becomes a cheer!" She bounced up and down with joy, filled with energy. "Ruby's got the sweetest lips, the most wonderful kisser! It's no mystery why everyone loves her!"

Ruby smiled as she playfully poked her lover's nose. "I'm glad we finally put all that energy of yours to good use~!" she giggled before jumping into Weiss' strong arms so she could be carried bridal style. "If only everyone else was as supportive as you!"

Weiss happily carried Ruby in her arms, giggling as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I wish so too Ruby! I can't believe some of them look down on you and call you silly and unfocused! Well I know the truth and I hope my cheering all across school will eventually get through to them! " Weiss's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh right! I almost forgot, the cookies are ready Ruby, and I did all your homework too!"

"Oh goody~!" she happily cheered as she clapped her hands. "I forgot we even had homework!"

Weiss giggled as she began to handfeed Ruby the warm and gooey cookies she baked for her girlfriend. "Don't worry about it Ruby, you don't need to waste time on that stuff! You are too smart and good for it anyway!"

"Very true!" Ruby exclaimed, mouth full of delicious cookies. "Mmmm~! Gosh, you always know how to make these the absolute best! What did I do to deserve a perfect girlfriend like you?" Besides the brainwashing dust, of course.

"Besides being perfect, gorgeous, intelligent, strong, caring, funny, cute, stylish, super fast, heroic, mature, loving..." Weiss went on and on, her eyes lit up as she gushed about her wondrous darling Ruby Rose.

And Ruby Rose was more than happy to absorb all of it. Now that her ego was being fed almost as much as her extremely happy tummy, the girl was motivated more now than ever! Not that she had to do much now with her cheerleader girlfriend catering to her every whim. She couldn't imagine a better life than the one she had right now...well, except for maybe making an entire cheerleader squad! Gosh, that'd be so much fun! She'd have to ask Weiss later if she could order more of that special dust. Knowing her, it's not like she'd say no.


End file.
